


Aftermath

by Inquisitive_Moth



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, spiderman far from home - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Secret Identity, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 18:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19545817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitive_Moth/pseuds/Inquisitive_Moth
Summary: Other people's reactions to the news on Spiderman.





	Aftermath

"Spiderman’s name is P—his name is Peter Parker.”

Mr. Harrington is puzzled. One of his students, a bright young man, now rumored to have murdered another superhero in cold blood. That couldn’t be right! He knows Peter, knows that his heart is in the right place. He isn’t buying any of this.

The Daily Bugle is notorious for their hatred of Spiderman and for their ridiculous made-up stories. Surely, people aren’t going to actually buy this. Anybody can fake a video these days!

The news of Peter’s secret identity doesn’t shock Mr. Harrington as much as it should. He always thought there was something odd about him – the way trouble seems to follow the boy, the way he often runs off with half-assed excuses. Peter isn’t a good liar, by far, so of course Mr. Harrington held his suspicions.

But the news still takes him by surprise. His student may be weird, but he wasn’t expecting this to be the explanation. Peter, a superhero. No wonder he’s been struggling so much with school lately.

“—his name is Peter Parker”

Flash is so startled, he drops his phone. No way! Absolutely no way! Parker can’t be Spiderman. He’s – he’s Parker!

Flash recovers his phone and closes his livestream with a goodbye. Then, he resumes freaking out.

It is no secret that he worships Spiderman. He owns the merch and the spidey PJs, and he talks about the superhero whenever he gets the chance. Does this mean that he’s been fanboying about Spiderman while Spiderman himself was there and heard him? Oh, how embarrassing!

Flash doesn’t know if what’s worse is that he made a fool of himself in front of Spiderman, or that he made a fool of himself in front of Parker.

Somewhat recovering from the news, Flash considers the rest of the announcement. Oh, he doesn’t buy it for a second. He believes in Spiderman. He knows Parker. That Mysterio guy has to be a fraud!

“—his name is Peter Parker”

Pepper sighs then reaches for her phone. It’s time to do some PR.

Exposing Mysterio to be a liar and a villain is an easy task. All it takes is some press statements from several people who all vouch for Peter, and a few interviews given by Peter himself, where he explains his side of things. They release evidence that proves Mysterio faked his battles. Peter’s innocence is proven.

The Daily Bugle keeps making up all kinds of atrocious claims, but that’s nothing new. Everybody is used to this, really.

The accusations of murder aren’t an issue.

No, the real issue is that Peter’s identity has been exposed.

This creates several complications. Reporters won’t leave them alone, for one. Happy moved in with Peter and May, to help protect them from any criminal who may want revenge on Spiderman. He’s rather pleased with this, as it gives him an excuse to spend more time around May. Peter skipped school for an entire week until he was forced to return.

Peter’s first day at school after the big announcement is incredibly awkward. He moves fast through the halls and he avoids everybody’s eyes. He can hear whispers following him and he tries his best to turn off his super hearing until he reaches his classroom.

Once he gets to the classrooms, he practically bolts to his seat while also trying to be inconspicuous. It doesn’t work out well for him. His chair scrapes against the floor and Peter feels the weight of every eye in the room against him. He tries to ignore them and, fortunately, their teacher chooses that exact moment to enter the classroom.

Peter feels relief for a second, then he remembers that Mr. Dell, too, must have seen the news. He shrinks in on himself, bracing himself, but Mr. Dell doesn’t make any comments and instead begins his lesson.

When the bell rings, everybody rushes out of the classroom. Peter is the last to leave, and Mr. Dell calls out his name before he walks out through the door,

“Parker.”

Petter freezes, then he slowly turns around. “Y–yeah?” he squeaks.

Mr. Dell watches him for a few moments. Peter begins to fidget and is about to say something else when Mr. Dell starts walking towards him. He stops a few steps in front of him, then he places a hand on Peter’s shoulder and he looks him straight in the eyes,

“I know the past days have been difficult for you, Peter, but you’ll get through this. You’re a good kid. No one in Midtown School is gonna give you any trouble. And, if they do, come to me. I’ll help. You’re gonna be okay, Peter.”

Peter blinks back tears and a wave of relief shoots through him. He nodded at his teacher, not trusting himself to speak. Satisfied, Mr. Dell signaled to Peter that he is free to go.

The rest of the day went alright. Peter feels considerably happier after his talk with Mr. Dell. He gets better at ignoring the whispers. No one talks with him except for Ned and MJ, who support Peter through the whole day, and a few curious students. Flash surprises him when he apologizes and attempts to cheer him up, leaving him with even more confidence.

By the end of the day, Peter is ready to move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Spiderman Far From Home murdered me, then that particular end-credits scene kicked my soul.


End file.
